Tales of a Servant
by Alivien
Summary: Celeste Haynes is your typical servant girl in Batticul serving the Fon Fabre household. Alongside her friend Guy, they care for the manor and it's inhabitants. Tales of the Abyss told through a different set of eyes.
1. Prolouge: Sunrise at Batticul

Tales of a servant is a story I am currently writing So I am hoping you all enjoy it. I can only claim right to my OC character Celeste Haynes. Everything else I do not own and it the property of whoever owns the Tales of Game series (Namco)

* * *

**Tales of a Servant**

_A Tales of the Abyss Story..._

I woke up early that morning, before the sun rose. As my eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness around me, I looked over towards the open window where a warm breeze wafted in. The moon was setting lazily; it wouldn't be long until the sun showed its face. Quietly slipping into my servant clothes I silently crept out of the Fabre servant quarters. The guards were asleep as always, by the time I'd come back, they'd think I was running errands. My true destination was the bridge that leads to the road to the next town. There I could see the entire city of Batticul. It was a marvelous sight to see especially in the multicolored sunlight. I had finally gotten to my destination when I heard a voice behind me:

"Well, Well, Look who snuck out..."

I turned quickly to see it was only Guy Cecil, a friend and fellow servant in the Fabre household. He was already dressed in his white tunic and golden yellow vest. He had black leggings on with brown boots. His smile reflected mischief.

"Oh! It's you Guy!" He laughed at the shocked look on my face,

"You have to get better at sneaking out, and you know, sooner or later those soldiers will find that you just aren't on your errands."

"I know, but don't forget! I have some connections..." I grumbled.

"So," Guy began sinking down on the ground a distance away from me, "You watching the sunrise?"

"Yeah, it's pretty, I love it... It reminds me of back home in-"I stopped, and looked down. _I almost told him_ I thought panicked.

"Back where?" Guy asked with a smile.

"Heh, It's gone now... that was the past... you- you, wouldn't understand Guy..." I smiled bitterly. Guy raised his eyebrows,

"Now, now, you Celeste out of all people should never assume what others know or not. Who knows, I may be able to understand more than you know." His voice dropped at the end.

"... I'm just not ready to tell anyone..." I said softly

"That's okay, you take your time." Guy said to me with a nod, "I'm sure you'll be okay." He looked at me, his blue eyes meeting my dark brown ones. He then flashed me his unforgettable smile and winked. Then silence...

A warm summer breeze wafted through the air, carrying some golden dust and the fading flower petals signaling the end of spring. I turned to look at Guy, but he was engrossed in the swirling colors of the sunrise, the sun glinted off the many structures of Batticul. I sighed as I looked towards the glowing city, little did I know, that Guy and I were soon going to embark on an adventure. With unforgettable friends, a destiny would unfold, and hidden pasts would come to reveal themselves. This is not only my story, but our story... a story that I will tell to the best of my abilities...

_Tales of a Servant_

_By: Celeste Haynes_


	2. Chapter 1: A Typical Day in Batticul

**Chapter 1: A Typical Day in ****Batticu**l

"HEY!" A strong male voice rang out as Celeste tried to creep back into the gates. Cringing she turned around to see a guard. He walked slowly up to her, his face in a scowl.

_Oh no, Guy was right! _ Celeste thought nervously as she bit her lip, the guard came to a halt in front of her.

"Celeste Haynes, what are you doing out here? Go inside and get breakfast before you're late for your chores."

"Y-Yes, Sir!" Celeste said as she quickly bowed and made her way over to the entrance, all of a sudden she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Relax a bit as well. Okay, Celeste?" The Guard smiled and winked at her as he left her standing there in shock.

_What- what just happened?! I barely got away this time… I swear Guy is like psychic…._

"Heh, Looks like you did get a break huh, Celeste?" Guy said as he came up from behind her.

"GUY!" Celeste jumped back in complete shock.

"Ha-ha, Seems like you are also a bit jumpy as well." Guy laughed as he ran a hand through his hair, meanwhile Celeste seethed.

"I can't believe you! You always freak out when I come close to you and yet you continue to torture me by constantly sneaking up on me!!" Celeste stomped her foot as she turned away from Guy and started to storm off.

"H-hey!" Guy said as he ran after her, when she stopped he still kept a reasonable distance from her, "Celeste it is not like I am exactly happy when I become afraid. It's something I cannot control. I don't know why I do it… Sorry I scared you Celeste." Sighing, Celeste turned to face him.

"I know, Guy." She then smiled at him, "That was a pretty close call wasn't it?" Guy raised an eyebrow.

"That was a fast recovery. And you bet it was, I think we call that luck?"

"Exactly," Celeste said with a grin. She was happy that she and Guy were such good friends. He was the only one she felt she could really trust in the Fabre household. They started to make their way to the kitchen to grab something to eat before they started their chores. As they passed the center court of the Fabre Manor Celeste was reminded of another one of her friends. "So have you talked with Master Luke today?"

"Not yet I haven't."

"Is he doing okay?"

"He is getting more troubled by those headaches of his, remnants of the kidnapping and all." Guy said softly, furrowing his brow. Guy was like Luke's older brother and was constantly worried and concerned with Luke's safety. Celeste was on pretty good terms with Luke, but Ramdas, the overseer of the Manor staff, hated it when she socialized with Luke outside her duties, as he thought it was improper for one of the Masters to be socializing with a servant. So it was often that Luke insisted that Celeste assist whenever he trained with his weapon. Usually as the sparring went on she watched and encouraged her friends as well as provide water for hydration and rags for sweat. Celeste loved these times, as it was a break from the often-cruel servant girls who had a mouth for gossip and made it their mission to torture Celeste for reasons unbeknownst to her. Guy would usually protect her from the other girls' spite by distracting her with other tasks or just being a friend like always. There was also, another benefit to what Luke was doing; this was the fact that sometimes Celeste was allowed to spar. It was originally Dorian General Van Grants' idea after seeing Celeste pay such close attention to the matches. Celeste soon became adept at using dual swords and was sometimes invited to further her skills by training alongside Luke and Guy. Even though it was forbidden for servant girls to be trained in weaponry unless authorized by the household Masters the Duke and Duchess, no one could argue that Celeste had the talent or the will of the Dorian General. So this ability was kept hidden from most people except for Ramdas, the Duke, and the Duchess. Unfortunately the other servants soon discovered this and the girls further isolated Celeste from their group. As they walked into the kitchen, Annette and Isabelle, two servants who grew up in Batticul from a family devoted to serve the Fabre family, were already there talking. Annette was in the middle of telling a story when Guy and Celeste entered the room.

"And so I said, that I must keep my honor so unfortunately I couldn't be seeing him could I?"

"But a guard from the palace? An officer no less!" Isabelle exclaimed in a loud voice as the chef started to prepare Guy and Celeste's meal. Just then did Isabelle notice the new faces in the room, "Ah! Guy I am so happy to see you again!" She said as she winked over at him. Guy, startled, attempted to shrug it off,

"A pleasure as always Isabelle…heh" Guy's voice trailed off as he took a semi-casual step backwards. Isabelle laughed and brushed a strand of her long black hair back behind her. She then took a small step forward and batted her eyelashes.

"So, Guy. What have you been up to?" She said, her voice low and sweet, a look of alarm emerged in Guy's eyes. Immediately Annette pursed her lips, and a look of jealousy pieced her beautiful facial features. Guy was fairly popular amongst the Manor servant girls. With his good looks and with the Fabre's favor, he became a sought after date. So his fear of women didn't help his case much.

"Isabelle, didn't Ramdas give you some chores to do? I think you better do them _**now**_**,**" Annette said in a cold voice. A deep shade of red crossed Isabelle's face as she stared awestruck at her friend. Trying to compose herself, she turned back to Guy and bowed,

"I am afraid my friend is right, I shall see you again, Guy." And with those words Isabelle left the kitchen as gracefully as she could. It was obvious though, that Annette and Isabelle would be against each other for the coming day, but then like always they would become friends again. Annette, having noticed Guy's distress decided to turn her attention from Guy, to Celeste.

"So, Celeste how are you?" She asked, a glint of mean curiosity was in her eyes.

"Um, fine Annette, yourself?" Celeste herself became wary of Annette. Annette was one of the worst gossipers and if she wanted something she would not stop until she got it.

"Hmph, You know, I heard Master Luke was missing a few items from his room. Weren't you the one who straightened it up for him last?" Annette delivered her blow. Celeste stood in clear shock, _Why? Why would she even suggest that!?_

"Annette, You know Celeste isn't the type of girl to steal from Luke." Guy said sharply, his eyes flashed with anger.

"Among the missing items were some paintings, and priceless memorbillia. I bet if I looked in her room I'd find them."

"Only cause he asked me to clean them up Annette,"

"Clean?!" Annette seemed surprised, yet her shock was soon hidden. Her lips pursed into a smirk. "Doesn't matter, Anywho I believe I should be going now."

"They by all means, please do, we wouldn't want to keep you from your daily routine" Guy said, his eyes still hard with an evident disdain for Annette. Brushing her bangs from her eyes she strode out the door ignoring Celeste and Guy alike.

"Heh, she is no doubt upset that what she had on you was nothing, Celeste. Isn't that right?" Guy said glancing over at Celeste. He stopped when he saw her looking down at her meal barely eating. "Hey, don't let her get to you she is only jealous. Don't worry about it ok Celeste?" Guy said looking down at his friend. Celeste slowly nodded,

"Thanks, Guy."

"No Problem, but I have to go, chore time." Guy said as he made his way to the door. "Hey why don't you and I hang out later today. Also I heard that Dorian General Van Grants is supposed to be coming."

"What? But today is not a sparring day!" Celeste said in shock.

"I know, but I heard that something may be going wrong in the order of Loreli… so who knows right?"

"I guess so…" Celeste said trailing off.

"Well I am gonna go do some chores and visit Luke. You get yours done and maybe we can see if we can spar today as well." Guy said with a wink.

"Ok, see you around Guy,"

"Bye, Celeste." Guy said as he left the kitchen. Celeste smiled at the chef and quickly finished her breakfast. She then helped the Chef clean up.

"Celeste, you don't have to do this you know." He said with a smile.

"I know but every little bit helps correct?"

"You are a good kid, Celeste." The chef waved goodbye to her as Celeste left the kitchen.

As she bustled about the mansion she could not help but be excited about the possibility of training with Guy and Luke. Dorian General Van Grants was amazing, he was able to successfully train Celeste and get her permission to do so. It was about noon when she finally emerged into the central courtyard, having been released from her chores. There she saw Pere working in the garden. In the center plaza Guy and the Dorian General were standing there talking, she waved and approached.

"It's good to see you Celeste," Van said with a smile.

"And a pleasure as always Dorian General," Celeste said with a proper nod, since Van disliked her curtseying and Guy bowing. Pere was an elder gardener who loved to make things grow for the Fabres. He wore a plain work suit that was dusty with his work, his many wrinkles gave his eyes an almost closed look. Meanwhile Dorian General Van had a good posture, wearing official clothes from the Order of Loreli. He had light brown hair color, his hair was arranged in a spiky ponytail. Guy was talking about something to Van concerning a mission. It did not surprise Celeste, Van often asked Guy to do him favors, especially pertaining to Luke, they became a bit more ambiguous with their conversation as she had now joined their circle. Talking of the Oracle knights and how Guy needed to take Van's place with watching all of the inhabitants of the Mansion. Celeste became unnerved as Guy's usually carefree face was filled with concern and seriousness. All of a sudden Pere's voice rang out:

"Ah, Master Luke!" He said in pleasant surprise. The group turned and looked at the 17 year old approach. Luke had red hair that faded to an orange as it cascaded down his back. His usual bored expression turned into one of curiosity as he walked closer.

"Guy, Celeste, what's up?" He halted in front of the group; his teal eyes gave away a number of questions he was bound to start asking.

"Nothing really," Celeste said with a smile. Luke looked at her with expectant eyes as she began to giggle. Soon enough Van began the practice. Reviewing the mere basics with Luke. Celeste and Guy smiled at eachother as they watched Luke fight. Celeste would occasionally cheer as well. Everything was perfect, a typical day. Yet today was the day that changed everything, and it all started with an intruder.


	3. Chapter 2: The Intruder

Authors Note: Sorry Everyone for the long waits and if you are still reading it I give you props majorly. I suffered a Huge hard-drive crash earlier this year and this story was deleted :(

But I am hopefully going to write more often with more chapters since summer has started and I am also writing more. Leave a comment, reveiw it, what can I improve? I hope you all enjoy this new short chapter!

~Ali

UPDATE- I realized there were some typos so I altered it . Sorry if you have been notified all to many times of a new chapter.

* * *

Once Luke had finished with his warm-up, the discussion between him and Van flowed to New Artes that Luke could learn with practice. Celeste looked over at Guy who was standing next to her in the shade. She readied some water for Luke to drink, and stepped forward to give Luke the refreshment only to drop the cup in shock as an unearthly quiet filled the air. Then it started; a smooth voice filled the courtyard with a mysterious tune:

"Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze …" the sounds rang through the air and poisoned the ones who heard it.

"What is that!" Luke cried out in slight alarm. Van's eyes widened in recognition as he fell to his knees, his hand to his forehead he uttered one line as he fell,

"That voice…."

"I-I can't move," Luke said in a slight shock. Celeste realized it was true as her limbs became heavy, she couldn't escape the voice, she couldn't run... At this terrifying revelation, Celeste fell to the ground as Guy tensed up.

"Guy…what's' happening?" she asked, her question was not answered by Guy, but by Pere who was already doubled over on the ground,

"That's a Fonic Hymn! Has a Seventh Fonist invaded the Manor?" his raspy voice pervaded the now quiet air, the singing having stopped but the effects only beginning. Guy leaned against a nearby pillar his voice a low mutter,

"Dammit… Its putting me to sleep…. What the hell are the guards doing!" Celeste looked around only to discover that this was a true statement. Usually in this case the guards would have showed up to apprehend the invader. _Have they already been disposed of? _Celeste wondered, her eyelids became heavy but she fought the urge to fall asleep. It was then the intruder showed herself, jumping down from the walls surrounding the courtyard she landed behind Van.

"I've finally found you, Vandesdelca! Prepare to die traitor!" Her voice rang throughout the courtyard, she drew out a knife and brandished it as she ran towards the weakened Van. But in a flash Van was standing once again, his sword drawn.

"Tear! I knew it!" Van growled. Celeste had a bad feeling but only watched on as the exchange continued, her strength started to come back, she was still too weak to move. Another blow and parry later, the intruder Tear had landed in front of Luke.

"Who the hell are you!" he cried out. Luke stood up and his body began to glow with the effects of Fonons. Celeste couldn't believe her eyes as Luke raised his wooden practice weapon and brought it down on the intruder.

"No! Stop!" Van cried out too late. The weapons met and a spark and glow emitted around the two. Tear seemed shocked as her strong façade disappeared into a look of horror.

"The Seventh Fonon!" she managed to gasp. It was then a huge light emerged blinding Celeste and a loud roar filled the air, the cries of Luke and Tear could be heard as the light grew stronger and then stopped. Celeste opened her eyes to see a couple more trailing light particles. Guy having regained his strength fully, bolted to the site,

"LUKE!" He shouted the name, even though in his heart he knew there would be no answer. Celeste stood up using the pillar for support, her whole body shaking.

"Where is he?" She whispered, though no one heard her.

"Its too late," Van said his face filled with a mixture of unreadable emotions. "The Seventh Fonons have reacted with eachother," His looked up into the sky as silence fell upon the courtyard. Celeste felt something on her face, instinctively her hand went up to wipe it away, to her surprise it was her tears.


End file.
